A Selenic Soul, Partners Forever?
by Lady Songie
Summary: Maka and Soul have been fighting way too much, and theirs souls started to grow apart. After Stein's lesson, the two are left disconnected. Can they face the mysterious witch and win? Or will they lose each other as partners? ONESHOT MakaxSoul


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Soul eater obviously. Everything belongs to their respective owners, including my idea. blah blah blah**_

**A/N: A quick one-shot because why the hell not? I suggest you adjust the format into the center. Idk. I like it that way honestly. ANYWAYS.**

**Summary: **_Maka and Soul have taken on a mission against a witch named Mana. This would be their chance to finally make Soul into a Death Scythe, but it seems that Stein's 'connecting' lesson didn't work out too well..._

* * *

**A Selenic Soul ; Partners Forever?**

* * *

"Jump Maka!" Soul's voice cried out as he and his meister quickly flew into the air. They were somewhere in France, near the more quiet side of town, where they fought the mysterious witch Mana. It was a rather large square with a broken fountain in the middle; angels flooded the fountain though no water pouring. Only the sound of the couragous Maka Alburn's panting and the cool Soul 'Eater' Evans scoffing at the witch.

The witch had been throwing energy orbs that compacted her own wavelength into them, creating craters around the two, as she sat on her oddly shaped broom in the midnight sky, the moon laughing with enjoyment as the two teens fought.

"Goddamn this witch!" Soul cursed as he turned to his meister who was, strangely, glaring at the witch and casting angry glances to Soul. "Let's go Ma-"

"Just shut the fuck up and change already!" Maka yelled at him, and Soul, rather wide-eyed at his partner cussing at him, but the anger that came with her command. He only gulped, and nodded. "R-Right.." He said as he transformed into his usual scythe form and Maka had caught him with ease. Though, he was heavier than usual, causing Maka to grunt as his weight pulled her down.

"It's all that bastard's fault..." Soul muttered as he remembered earlier today the lesson that Professor Stein had asked Maka and Soul to take.

_**- Wonderful FlashbackTime -**_

_"Maka. Soul. You two need to start accepting each other's opinions." Stein had spoke as he lit the final candle that would enhance the mood between the two. Black__ Star and Tsubaki had notice a change between the two, seeing as everyday, every second, every cursed moment they would argue about something. Soul would say a comment, Maka would 'Maka-Chop' him. He would complain, and it was a never ending cycle. Tsubaki had came to Stein and ask if he could help, and Stein had, quickly, examined the two's souls. They were slowly repelling each other._

_Stein was astonished, and quickly set the two up for this lesson._

_Maka sighed as she started. "Soul. Can you stop making fun of me not having a..a big chest like Blair or any damn girl? And maybe stop taking my books when I'm reading, maybe stop insulting the way I look and how I will never have a guy with my looks or anything like that!" By the end of her complaint, Maka was standing up, glaring down at the snow-head, as he scoffed then showed his meister his usual toothy gaze._

_"Maybe if you weren't so damn boring and actually did something FUN or maybe tried to look ATTRACTIVE and stop fucking hitting me with your goddamn textbooks maybe I wouldn't be so damn mad at you!" He was yelling now too, and continued on. "And I am right! No one will ever fall for you because you a flat-ugly-uncool boring ass BOOKWORM! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!" He yelled, and that had done it. Maka looked down, and resisted the temptation of hitting Soul with her usual chops. Instead, she sniffled, somewhat trying to hide the fact she had started to tear up. _

_However, Soul didn't miss Maka sniffling, but his anger was so built up, boiling, he couldn't restrain himself. Stein had sat back, and allowed the two to 'try' to work our their problems, and examing their souls and they were even driving further away from one another. _

_Maka didn't say anything, her anger was there but her sadness simply climbed. Eventually tears were burning her eyes, but she didn't dare to wipe them away. Instead she simply turned on her heel and shouted at Soul how he was a jerk before slamming the door, leaving Soul and Stein in silence._

_**Days Later from that day...**_

_Maka and Soul still haven't said words to each other. They didn't train together. Eat together. The only thing that would play throughout their apartment was Soul's record player playing the calming smooth jazz he always loved. Though, it was so dead in the household that he wondered what he should say to Maka. He knew he took it too far but his words couldn't be taken back at this point. _

_It was around nighttime, before Maka would turn in usual, as he remembered, so he left his room, and went to the door across the hallway. He knocked softly. "Maka?" He said, but no response. Her lights were off and he wondered just what was she doing. Was she sleeping already?_

_"Oi. Maka." He said in his usual tone, and once he didn't seem to be getting any response, he opened her door to see her lying on her bed, her back to him. Her blinds were drawn to a close, and no light was to show her porceline skin. Soul admitted that she was, infact, beautiful under the moons rather sad and serene rays, though he would never tell her that himself. _

_Who was he to tell her anyways? He always questioned himself that. He always..always knew the answer. _

_All Soul would ever be to his beloved meister is a weapon. A tool in which she uses to kill and collect souls. She uses him, and it was sad that he enjoyed being used. However only by her._

_Maka was quiet, and her breathing was steady, and instead of waking her up, Soul closed her door, and retreated back into his own room. He turned off the lights, took the needle off the record and threw himself on his bed. Nights like these made the weapon want to wish he could stay in the Black Room forever. Nothing but black and red checkered floors, and a piano for endless music. Forever alone. _

_Back at Maka's room, the blonde laid there. She wasn't sleeping, but kept her breathing steady as she thought to herself. She was barely eating, maybe a meal a day if not two, and mostly kept her distance from her partner. She could feel her own soul rejecting him and eventually they would be separated. Something that Maka couldn't... wouldn't dare to think about. She admitted that Soul was precious. He was there for her when she needed him. Needed a hand to hold. Arms to hold her. Words to comfort her aching heart when she would hear her father telling her how much she and her mother meant to him. It pained her. Pained her how a man like her father could run around, sleep with every girl he finds and yet with his selfish morals could be the strongest death scythe. Well, stronger than Soul anyways._

_She pushed the thoughts of her papa out of her mind before continuing on the track of Soul. She heard him come into her room, heard him call her name and as much as she wanted to turn and ask him what, the echoes of his insults flooded her mind and ears. Maka started to tear up again, eventually allowing her tears to spill over and onto her pillow and sheets. She had said mean stuff to him, but not as cruel as him. Did he really think so low of her? Did she really have no chance at a family? These thoughts of what ifs floated around her mind until she finally gave up and passed out, tears still falling from her closed eyes._

**Presently. . .**

Mana had thrown another orb at Maka, but the blonde quickly forced her legs to push off the ground with the heavy scythe. He was beyond heavy, and her hands had started to burn, almost like the time when they had faced Free months before. Maka winced at the burn but held on tightly. "Maka!" Soul cried out, his voice full of worry. Though, Maka didn't hear it though. She only grunted before staring at the witch who pouted, before standing on her broom. She was a dark one, the mysterious witch Mana. She in a short red dress, and only black sandals that laced up to her knees, were the things she wore.

She had short, black hair, and slanted eyes that gazed down on the two. "Let's get more real." She spoke and started to chant. "Bloom o wonderous blossom. Wake and drink the blood of these two!" She laughed as a beautiful pink blossom grew from the ground. Eventually the bud opened up to reveal a rather odd woman, connected at the middle of the flower from her waist down. She had long blue hair and a pale skin. Her eyes full of red, seeking what it or she desired most.

"Farewell my kittens." Mana had smirked as she started to soar upwards into the night, but Maka refused to allow the witch to get away. She dropped Soul on the ground and quickly ran towards the fountain and started to hop on each statue to reach the escaping witch. However once she jumped from the highest statue, and attempt to reach, in which she was so desperately close, a vine had wrapped around her leg and pulled her down back onto the concrete.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he quickly turned back into his human form and ran towards his meister.

"Stay away!" She yelled, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Maka what the hell are you doing? You can't fight without a weap—"

"I'm not useless Soul!" Maka yelled, tears were forming once more as his insults came back to her. Her heart felt a sharp pang as she tried to push herself off the ground and stand but the vines of the blossom did not allow her to do so.

The blossom woman smirked as she lifted Maka into the air, upsidedown, but fixed that by sending out more vines. Maka was held up by her neck, wrists and ankles.

Soul, who watched, quickly changed his arms into scythes and jumped up to cut the vines, which he succeeded and only had the Blossom woman scream out in agony and annoyance.

"You little brat!" her demonic voice echoed.

Soul had caught his meister before her fragile body hit the ground. "S-Soul..?" She said as she had fluttered her eyes, seeing his usual toothy grin.

"Right here." He said as he took one of her hands into his own. They both softly smiled until Maka saw a sharp vine coming towards the two. They quickly rolled out of the way and Soul had transformed into his scythe form. Maka had twirled and spun him perfectly, as they did before in the past.

"Let's finish this Maka."

"Let's do this!" She yelled and the two had attempted at what they haven't done for so long.

"Tamashii no Kyoumei!" The two shouted, and started to feel each other's souls reach for one another. The shouting echoed throughout the night, and successfully the two had resonated.

Maka pulled back Soul and focused on her final blow as she yelled. "Soul!" "Gotcha!" Then, a bright glow engulfed the partners and Soul had transformed into a beautiful, glowing scythe, having different shades of blue, pink, purple. "Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted as she swung Soul horizontally, allowing a silver crescent like shape to shoot yards away from the demon, and eventually, the Blossom had been cut in half. The voice of the demon echoing as its body disintegrated into nothing but pedals in the air. They had defeated the cursed monster

Soul had transformed back into his human form and stood by Maka, who was silent as she watched the petals fall. Each of them wanted to apologize, but unsure how to approached it.

"I wanted—" They both said at the same time, and they both blushed.

"You first…" Soul said as Maka nodded.

"I just..wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said..during the lesson." She said as she turned herself to face him. She saw on his face a hint of red, which she resisted the urge to giggle at.

"Me too…I really didn't mean to say those things Maka.." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, and before he really said anything else, Maka had thrown her arms around his neck. Her head on his shoulder as she sobbed softly. " I forgive you!" She said as her grip tightened. Soul smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I will always always forgive you Soul! Because I—"

Maka was cut off by Soul pulling away from her and kissing her.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until he pulled away. The two were blushing madly now, but they didn't release each other, enjoying the other's warmth.

"You don't have to say it Maka." Soul said coolly as he looked away from her.

Maka sniffed and looked at him, seeing his usual cool demeanor.

"Why-?" She asked, but was cut off by Soul looked back at her, and lifted a finger up to shush her.

"Because I want to be the one who coolly says, I love you." He gave her his usual toothy smirk and she smiled through her tears.

His echoes of insults faded into the wind, just as the petals did and silence fell between the two. Maka, took the initiative this time, kissed Soul's finger, pulling her hand back to move his hand away, but ended up lacing up her fingers with his. She put their foreheads together before whispering,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Anyways. I'm sorry for this lame one-shot. First oneshot ever. I was addicted to SoulxMaka fanfics and all that that I just couldn't help but attempt it myself. Sigh. I feel terrible for possibly making any of them OOC. D: I'm sorry!**

**Anyways. You can R&R.**

**Any negativity is not tolerated unless it is written in a presentable and understandable manner. HAHAHAA.**

**Yeah. Anyways thanks guys!**

**-Songie**


End file.
